


Go to Sleep

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Ok, so, make that three in the bed. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol's dick.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "masters doms slaves & subs" for kink_bingo.
> 
> With thanks to Maayacola, who saw an earlier draft of this.

Baekhyun is tired. 

He would like to go to sleep. He's not Kris, to insist that he needs ten hours of beauty sleep a night, but Baekhyun would like to draw the line at less than ten hours in three days. It's probably good training for after debut, when they'll get even less time to sleep, but Baekhyun's too tired to feel appreciative just now. He can't see his alarm clock right now because he's lying facing the wall, but he can feel the seconds of precious potential sleep marching away one by one into the night. Without him.

He feels his body start to sink, limbs heavy, but then... Chanyeol wriggles, his knee brushing the back of Baekhyun's leg, and Baekhyun jerks suddenly, completely awake. 

Again.

Chanyeol is not asleep. Baekhyun can tell by the uneven hot breaths into the back of his head and the stiffness of Chanyeol's arm around his waist. He's not sure what Chanyeol--

What Chanyeol--

Is Chanyeol holding his breath? 

What? 

They have two beds. Their beds are meant for one, and Chanyeol's feet hang off the end, anyway, unless he lies with his knees bent, but those are just things you have to work around. They have a system, worked out by trial and error and Chanyeol just lying there patiently floppy while Baekhyun moved their arms and legs around each other. It usually works. They usually _sleep_ like this, and being overtired usually works in their favour, too. 

Just, not tonight.

Baekhyun thinks this is way too late for pranks, or whatever this is. He thinks a backwards head butt would be most effective, he doesn't want to explain breaking Chanyeol's nose to their manager. Instead, he wriggles back himself, wiggling his shoulders and his butt, just enough to remind Chanyeol that there's two in--

Chanyeol's hips snap back, instantly replacing the space between them, and his arm tightens around Baekhyun's waist, but Baekhyun doesn't think that's on purpose.

Ok, so, make that three in the bed. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol's dick.

Awkward. 

That's Baekhyun's first thought. His second is that what's awkward is actually the way Chanyeol's holding his body tense, arms and legs braced around Baekhyun. They're not like that with each other. His third thought is that he knows that most people like to get off before they can fall asleep, and that Baekhyun really wishes they were both asleep.

He turns his head, lifting it from their pillow. "Go sleep in your own bed, Chanyeol," he says. "You'd have more room for that."

Chanyeol doesn't answer for long enough that Baekhyun's thinking about that head butt again, because if Chanyeol really thinks that Baekhyun's going to believe he's just asleep right now-- 

"I can?" 

Baekhyun feels his stomach wash sideways at how quiet Chanyeol's voice is, and hopes it's nausea he's feeling from too little sleep. "Well, you could go take care of it in the shower, but you might wake up Junmyeon."

Chanyeol rubs his nose in Baekhyun's hair, and draws his other arm out from under the pillow. Two strides and he's ruffling his own duvet and sheets, pulling them back. The mattress springs bounce under him as he climbs on.

Baekhyun has already rolled onto his back. His body is heavy again, his spine sinking into the mattress, but his mind jumps from thought to thought to thought, soaking up the warmth Chanyeol's body left behind. He stares up at the blank expanse of the ceiling, at the lines of dim light outlining the edges of the curtains, waiting for Chanyeol's bizarrely endearing sleep snortles to mix with the faint swell of the traffic from the streets below.

But Chanyeol is taking his time to settle, if anything more restless than he'd been in Baekhyun's bed, low count polycotton sheets rasping against his skin. (It's Baekhyun's bed they usually end up in for a reason.) In the near-darkness, all Baekhyun can see is Chanyeol's outline, the shape of him curled to fit, the points of an elbow, a shoulder--

Chanyeol finally settles with one knee bent, a more matte dark something pressed up against the broader darkness of the wall, and all Baekhyun thinks is: "oh." 

It's not that Baekhyun suddenly realises that Chanyeol is jerking off, four feet away, because even if he was maybe trying to cover it up by rolling over every which way, the soft hitches of his breath and now rhythmic creaks of his mattress sort of give that away completely. It's that Baekhyun suddenly realises that he's _listening_ for those noises, his own legs comfortably spread and his palms flat besides his hips. 

"Hurry up," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol freezes, like he froze before, with a low whine that Baekhyun only hears because he's listening for it. 

"I said it's ok," he says, because he's just realised that less than five minutes ago, he somehow told Chanyeol to go jerk off in his own bed. 

And that Chanyeol did.

That Chanyeol is.

He pants like he does after he's been dancing; only dance practice doesn't have this exact percussive sound of sweaty flesh on flesh. Baekhyun's listening with his toes pointing and his perfectly manicured fingernails digging into his sheets, and it's never been so hard for Baekhyun not to touch himself. His shorts are 100% cotton, and they've never felt this rough against him. 

"Can I?" Chanyeol pants.

"Can you--?" 

"Can I-- can I come?" The sheet rustling's stopped, which means Chanyeol's lying there as still as Baekhyun is and this might just be the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. "Baekhyun? Can I--?" 

"--No." 

Chanyeol sounds like he's being strangled and Baekhyun's hips jump in sympathy. But he doesn't-- Baekhyun doesn't come-- _can I come, Baekhyun?_ \-- and oh, the tight ache in his balls feels so much better, sharper, than anything Baekhyun has ever done on his own thinking about the long, long legs of their seniors and their short, short skirts. 

Baekhyun has the covers back and his feet on the floor before he thinks about it. 

"I didn't," Chanyeol says, a little too quickly. "I haven't." 

Baekhyun loves the catch he can hear in his voice and that Chanyeol can't tell what expression he has on his face. 

"Move over," he says. "I'm cold."

A t-shirt and shorts is only enough for Baekhyun to sleep in if Chanyeol is with him, and they leave the heating down for the same reason. The sheets rustle, but Baekhyun doesn't wait for Chanyeol to tell him he can lift up the covers. 

Baekhyun's never been the big spoon when they sleep together, but he knows exactly what he wants right now. Chanyeol's taller, sure, but that's not as important when he also moves where Baekhyun tells him, or pulls him. His sleep pants must be kicked somewhere down the end of the bed because everywhere Baekhyun touches is always warm, sweaty skin. 

They've shared a bed since Junmyeon caught Chanyeol sleeping on the couch more than two nights in the row, insisting that he really was ok with how Baekhyun set their bedroom's thermostat. As solutions go, maybe it would have been more awkward if Chanyeol hadn't already offered to let Baekhyun stick his cold hands up under Chanyeol's shirt in the subway on the way back to the dorm. 

They'd known each other a week, then. Maybe Baekhyun should have seen this coming.

He presses up close behind Chanyeol, close enough that he can't be confused about how hard Baekhyun is right now, one arm wrapped around Chanyeol's waist and hips rocking slow. No reason he can't tease himself while he plays with Chanyeol, right? Especially if Chanyeol is rocking back to meet him. He slides a hand up over Chanyeol's chest, the shallow breaths and rapid heartbeat, and Chanyeol's unfairly not ticklish neck. 

"Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer. He touches Chanyeol's face, tracing Chanyeol's soft lips with the pads of his fingers. Chanyeol welcomes them in with the hot, wet tip of his tongue, and whimpers that make the back of Baekhyun's neck shiver. The inside of Chanyeol's mouth is so, so soft.

"I like falling sleep still hard," Baekhyun confesses. He giggles. Even if he's lost count of the number of things he's told Chanyeol and no one else, it's still a thrill. 

The choked sound that Chanyeol makes around his fingers is delicious. But it was three am when they climbed into bed, into Baekhyun's bed, and that's a winning vote in the get Chanyeol off so Baekhyun can sleep vs. tease Chanyeol until he begs stakes. 

"But that takes practice," Baekhyun says, and slides his wet fingers from Chanyeol's mouth.

"Practice?" Chanyeol asks. 

"You thought pre-debut training stopped when you walked out of the SM building?"

Chanyeol laughs, his feet twitching and his hands slapping the wall, and Baekhyun presses his smile into the knobs of Chanyeol's spine. He curls his fingers into his palm and runs his knuckles down the line of Chanyeol's body until he can feel hair. 

Chanyeol is definitely not wearing any pants.

"We'll start easy. Say please."

"Please," Chanyeol breathes, and Baekhyun takes his cock in his spit-wet hand. 

There are tricks to making it last as long as possible, and there are tricks to coming in under five minutes. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol the way he touches himself in the shower, maximum efficiency, and whispers to Chanyeol to tighten every muscle he can. 

"Please, please, oh, yes, please can I..."

"Yes," Baekhyun says, drawing out the syllables as long as he can. "You can come." 

Chanyeol does, shuddering hot pulses in Baekhyun's hand and Chanyeol's body jerking pinned between Baekhyun and their bedroom wall. He's quieter coming than Baekhyun expects, for someone who is always so loud.

Afterwards, Chanyeol's skin is hot and sweaty. One of his hands finds Baekhyun's, even though he's messy.

"I need to clean you up."

"Oh," Chanyeol says, and lets go. "Ok."

Baekhyun uncurls himself just enough to reach the tissues on Chanyeol's bedside table and duck back down into the warmth under the covers. 

"Baekhyun--?" 

He feels Chanyeol's hand search out behind him, fingers brushing Baekhyun's thigh through his shorts. "You had better have wiped that hand."

"If I say I just did, will you take your shorts off?"

"Gross," Baekhyun says. "And no."

Baekhyun drops the used tissues on the floor, and pulls the covers securely back around them. Then, it's just a matter of burrowing his arm under the pillow and Chanyeol's neck, fitting his dick to the cleft of Chanyeol's ass and settling down to sleep. 

Toasty warm and lingering in the ache is Baekhyun's favourite way to fall asleep. But he usually thinks about female thighs and calves, stretching out to infinity and spreading with the touch of his hands. When he thinks about Chanyeol, he's usually in the shower, and the thoughts are as fleeting as the streaks he leaves on the tiles. Somehow he's thinking about Chanyeol in booty shorts and stockings with elastic that grips into slender thighs. Or what he'd see if he got up and turned on the light, Chanyeol's body warm and naked and soft with having just come.

Except that Baekhyun can feel the muscles of Chanyeol's back tensing up against his face.

"Training means more than once, right?" Chanyeol whispers.

All of Baekhyun's fantasies since forever have been about teasing people until they sobbed when he told them no, but right now, he's wondering what it would be like if he tried to make Chanyeol come twice in a row. He thinks Chanyeol would let him, and he thinks he wants to be more awake for the next time. He thinks he wants to see Chanyeol come with the lights on.

"It means going to bed earlier tomorrow," Baekhyun warns. He slides his hand into the space between Chanyeol and the wall, groping for Chanyeol's hands. 

Chanyeol grabs his wrist. "Ok. Ok. Sleep tight, Baekhyun."

"Keep me warm and go to sleep, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol laces their fingers together, and does what Baekhyun told him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/358864.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/201537.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905502) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
